


I'd do Niall

by Abbypd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dom Niall, M/M, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about what happened after Harry said 'He'd do Niall'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd do Niall

“Harry Styles, you’ve got an answer for us. What is it?” Liam had just said the words when Harry answered him.  
“I’d do Niall.” He sounded really proud of his answer. He looked at Niall, noticed his cheeks turning a cute red. The crowd started screaming once again.  
“Oh god, well uh… That’ll be all over twitter in a moment. Front page of the sun.” Liam mumbled while he turned away embarrassed. Mister daddy Direction didn’t like to talk about sex at all. Harry was still looking Niall in the eyes, though he noticed the crowd was still going mad, Louis and Zayn were staring at him, not sure if he had actually said what they had just heard. Niall reached out for a fist bump, which Harry gave him. Harry could see the spark in Niall’s eyes. He knew that look. He knew what would happen as soon as the boys would get home.

It wasn’t easy finishing the job while the sexual tension between Niall and Harry got worse. Harry got really distracted during his solo’s. Niall kept glancing at him and winking when he thought no one else was watching. It was a concert, for god’s sake, off course there were people watching.  
Everytime Harry and Niall came close to each other, tried to talk to each other, the crowd started roaring again; like they expected something to happen. Off course nothing would happen. Even though it was hard not to touch his precious little Nialler. 

The boy’s got in a van once the gig was over. Louis, Liam and Zayn were really glad their hotel was only a few minutes away from the stadium. Niall and Harry were all over each other. Harry’s hand was practically on Niall’s crotch, while Niall’s hands were stroking Harry’s back. The boys got out of the van and into their room as soon as they could. Harry pushed Niall against their door as soon as it was shut and started sucking on Niall’s neck. His pretty pale skin turned purple in no time. The blonde boy was a mess under his touch, already moaning out his lover’s name.  
“Harry…” he mumbled.  
No reaction.  
“Harry” Niall’s hand found the boy’s chin and lifted his face up. He started kissing him passionately.  
Harry’s whole body was leaning up against the Irishman, pressing their hardening members against each other. Niall desperately started rocking his hips. Harry’s large hands wrapped around the boy’s thighs and lifted him up with ease. Niall’s legs fitted perfectly around his waist. The youngest lad walked them over to their bed, gently placing his Niall down. They both got rid of their shirt and then reconnected. While Harry’s mouth starting playing with his boyfriend’s nipples, Niall started unbuttoning Harry’s pants. Harry got out of his jeans and got rid of Niall’s too. The blonde boy was now sitting up a bit, with Harry straddling him. Niall was palming his boyfriend; beautiful moans were leaving his mouth. The smaller boy flipped them over and pushed Harry back into the bed. He removed Harry’s boxers and took his now hard member into his mouth without hesitating. He knew how Harry liked it. Unless they were making love, slow and loving, he liked going fast. No teasing whatsoever. So Niall started bobbing his head right away; Harry’s moans were growing louder. The blonde boy’s arms were wrapped around his lover’s thighs, their fingers interlocked.  
Niall sucked Harry for a few minutes, but then the younger grew impatient.  
“I want you.” The curly haired lad tried to flip them over once again, but Niall refused.  
“I want to top” Niall sounded very resolute, and Harry liked that a lot. It was new, it was sexy. Thing was, Harry had never bottomed. Niall wanted to say something like: only if you’re sure, but decided that he was in charge right now. And Harry’s darkening eyes kinda told him he was up for it.  
“On your knees” Niall commanded. Harry did as he was told. The Irishman came up behind him, his chest pressed against Harry’s back. He kissed Harry’s neck to get him comfortable.  
He placed his hand on the younger’s back and pushed him down. Harry was now on all fours. Niall stared at him for a while, taking in the rare view. A moan from Harry snapped him back into reality.  
“So needy” Niall muttered; a smirk on his face. He placed both his hands on Harry’s cheeks, spreading them. He looked at his lover’s hole, lowered his face and licked over it. Goosebumps appeared on Harry’s skin. Niall repeated the movement, and soon started tongue fucking Harry for a while. Though he loved doing it and though he could do this for hours, he decided that Harry was ready for his fingers. He pushed in one, earning a hiss from his boyfriend. He started moving his finger around, started thrusting it in and out.  
“So good Haz, you’re doing great” Niall praised.  
Harry just moaned. Niall knew the younger lad loved it when he praised him during sex. It was like he needed to hear how good he was. Especially in the beginning; Harry was always afraid he would hurt Niall. Niall didn’t really have that problem; he added another finger without worrying Harry couldn’t take it. He knew he could. He moved his fingers around a bit, and when he heard a loud moan from Harry, he knew he had found his prostate.  
“Oh my god!” Harry exclaimed.  
“Is it good?”  
“So good. So, so – ah fuck! – good” Niall kept thrusting in his fingers, touching Harry’s prostate every time.  
“I want you” Fuck. Niall’s cock started to hurt. He was getting so hard. Harry sounded so good. Niall loved it when Harry was needy.

Niall’s fingers left Harry’s hole, and Harry didn’t know he’d ever need something as much as he needed Niall’s fingers right now. He could hear Niall was removing his boxers. Suddenly, he felt cold liquid running over his hole. Niall kissed his back while lining up.  
“You ready?”  
Niall had been doing whatever he wanted to do without hesitating, but Harry knew Niall was still a little unsure. It was his first time on top, so it was quite natural.  
“Yeah” was all Harry knew to say.  
Niall’s cock slammed into Harry and the boy had a hard time keeping his balance. He moved in a steady pace, both boys already sweating. It took a while before the hurt became pleasure, his hole burned but as soon as Niall had found his prostate again, Harry turned into a moaning mess.  
The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin and moaning. The youngest wondered if his bandmates could hear them. Louis and Liam shared a room right next to Niall and Harry. 

Harry didn’t last long. It was his first time bottoming after all. He tried to touch himself, but Niall was being quite forceful with him. He couldn’t keep his balance with just one arm.  
“Niall” he whined.  
No reaction.  
“Niall… Touch me”  
“No” the blonde smirked.  
“You shouldn’t have said that Harry.”  
“You liked it.”  
“Still. You’re going to come from just my cock.”  
Niall wanted Harry to come first. He didn’t want to go on with thrusting into him after cumming.  
Luckily for him, Harry was a lot closer than he was. The younger boy’s moans got louder and a bit higher. Niall knew he could come any time. He tried to go even faster. That did it for Harry. With one long moan, he came all over the sheets beneath him. Niall could feel Harry’s body tighten around him, which sent him over the edge. Harry’s arms gave in and he let himself fall on the dirty sheets. Niall fell on top of him, still inside his boyfriend. They were both panting.  
“That was fucking amazing.” Harry was the first to catch his breath.  
“We should switch more often” Niall agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr.
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


End file.
